Not Just You
by theskyislimitless
Summary: You're not the only one hurting. NaruSaku. Oneshot. Please read & review!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

~** N**_o_t **J**_u_s**t** _Y_o**u **~

_Baby, it's not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave_

_With tears on your sleeve_

_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

—_Cody Simpson_

* * *

The raindrops descended from the sky, grazing the earth with its abundance. The downpour of water quenched the plants' yearning for moisture. The rain showered the concrete pavement, driving the village's inhabitants, much like a shepherd watching over his flock of sheep, into their homes, where most children sat before a window and a campfire, blowing a breath on the misty glass, creating a vague image of the child's own until the meager hand of that same child rubbed over the opaque dewy crystal, banishing its actuality.

A lone cherry blossom was being swept away by a nearby creek, an old Oak tree shadowing the small body of water, only slightly protecting it from the pouring rain.

The heavy hail of water cascaded from the sky like a never-ending, cleansing bath. It thoroughly soaked the tousled mop of petal-pink hair, seemingly determined to mock Haruno Sakura in her already disheveled state.

Maybe the staggering weather was unsatisfied, noticing that it is in fact not the reason why the normally eccentric pinkette was incredibly upset.

It was confusing though. Who was more pitiful? The clouds who seemed to never stop weeping… or the girl whose restless soul was dying?

"Why?" The kunoichi asked herself in a raspy voice, emerald orbs glistening with unshed tears. Half-lidded eyes stared at the Konoha main gates, a distant look residing within them.

Uchiha Sasuke left, once again.

And, like last time, she wasn't able stop him.

"Why am I so weak?" She trained with one of the best kunoichis in the world and yet… she still couldn't do anything. Everytime she would think that she's one step closer to the raven-haired shinobi in power, it seemed that he was already two steps ahead of her _again_.

"How pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic." Sakura chided herself, not noticing that a lone figure was approaching.

Hmm, the rain stopped. Or at least, that's what she felt. She looked above and saw a transparent umbrella hovering over her, sheltering her from the merciless raindrops.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" An owner of baby blue eyes asked, awfully concerned for his pink-haired teammate.

The kunoichi quickly shook her head, trying her best to calm down.

She shakily took a breath, "Na-Naruto—!" Sakura barely choked back a sob. She can't let her sun-kissed-haired bestfriend see her like this, not in this state.

"Sakura…" The next thing the pinkette knew, she was pulled to an abrupt embrace, with the tanned shinobi cradling her drenched head and had an arm securing her petite waist. The petal-haired woman finally surrendered to her emotions, she couldn't help it; she felt _broken_.

* * *

_Baby, it's not just you_

_That's hurting_

_It's me too._

* * *

The umbrella, their only source of protection from the unwavering drops, lay on the ground, long forgetten.

Naruto suddenly noticed a Konoha headband with a slash across it, and a piece of torn cloth with the Uchiha insignia. He knew.

_That bastard… He will pay. I'll make him pay, even if it's the last thing I do._ The Kyuubi-holder was snapped out of his reverie when pale, slender arms clutched onto him like he was a lifeline.

It felt nice, he concluded. His still warm body against her shivering form, under the rain, clinging to each other's bodies like it was their only source of strength… it felt nice.

_Naruto…_ He was here, he wouldn't hurt her. He was here, and that's all that mattered.

The weather, once an infinite downpour of heavy rain, converted into a drizzle. The sun halted its absence from the clouds, and a beautiful rainbow was forming.

The pair still hadn't let go, and neither were planning to anytime soon. The silence was comfortable, relaxing even. Just standing there in the arms of your precious person, the feeling was absolute _bliss_.

"Sakura-chan?" The Hokage-to-be talked first. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

Viridian orbs stared at royal Sapphires, a slightly shocked façade on her pale face. Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto… Naruto loved _her_? Her, of all people. Someone loved her.

_He loved her._

The question is; did she love him back? _I think…_

"I… I love you, Naruto." The roseate stated, smiling timidly and a cute pink hue on her cheeks.

The kunoichi's teammate couldn't believe what he just heard.

_She loves me back!_

"Sakura-chan, I love you! I can't believe you felt the same, oh my God I love mmf—" The pinkette, eyes closed, crashed her pale lips against Naruto's, one of her hands cupping his cheek and the other grasping his sun-kissed locks.

Uzumaki Naruto's eyes widened abruptly, not knowing whether he was experiencing a cardiac arrest or if his heart was suddenly beating a hundred times faster. He didn't know, and to be honest, he didn't care.

The tan shinobi finally caught onto what was happening, and, as if on instinct, closed his Azure orbs and held onto Sakura's waist tightly.

They pulled back when their lungs annoyingly cried for air, staring at each other's eyes, gasping slightly.

The kiss itself was chaste and unadulterated, lasting only a total of 15 seconds. But in that short span of time, all the blonde felt was pure _ecstasy_.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Sakura-chan, wanna get some ramen?"

"Haha," The medic-nin giggled, and Naruto concluded, that her laughter that was absolutely adorable, made his heart skip a beat.

"Sure Naruto-_kun_, as long as _you're_ paying." The petal-haired woman purred, already making her way to Ichiraku's.

The sandy-haired Hokage-hopeful, suddenly red in the face, hastily tried to catch up to Sakura, not caring in the world if his green frog-shaped wallet would be empty after their "date".

* * *

~ **o** _w_ a **r** _i_ ~

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this little oneshot. Please press the button below, and leave a review. Arigatou gozaimasu, ^^

_—theskyislimitless  
_


End file.
